A wind turbine generator is known as an electric power generator that generates power using a clean energy source.
In the wind turbine generator, a supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) system, a condition monitoring system (CMS), or any other system remotely monitors the operating condition of a wind turbine. The SCADA collects the operating information such as a power generation amount of the wind turbine and a wind velocity, and the CMS monitors, for example, the damaged or deteriorated condition of the equipment.
The information collected by the CMS includes oscillation data. The oscillation data is frequently measured by an acceleration sensor including, for example, a piezoelectric element. Such an acceleration sensor has a response frequency limited to, for example, 40 Hz to 8 kHz.
It is therefore difficult to detect low-frequency oscillations below 40 Hz using a common oscillation sensor.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-087732 (PTD 1) discloses a system that monitors the condition of a wind turbine generator using a simple sensor capable of detecting such low-frequency oscillations.